What If, Things Were Different?
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: what if it was actually the other way around? What if Blaine transfered to Kurt's school but is hiding a gigantic secret that no-one else knows. Not even his parents. His parents think it is something else. Klaine or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**What If, Things Were Different?**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt Hummel sighed to himself as he walked down the hall towards the Mckinley High glee club knowing that he would sit in the back again whilst Rachel and Quinn argued over Finn before they both sung a duet about how bitchy they both were then Mr Schuester would make them stop and last but not least, he would assign them a song to sign based on one of the oldies that Mr Schuester liked, boy Glee Club really was just great.

Kurt ajusited the bag on his shoulder before shaking his head as he relaized that he had left his sheet music in his locker, once again.

Turning round, Kurt only had time to see a dark haired head come towards him before he and the other person both fell to the floor with an oof.

"I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me" It was a guy and from what Kurt could see he was complelty freaked out about having bumped into himself.

"It's okay" Kurt placed a hand on the guy's shoulder standing up slowly and dragging the other by his hand to his feet. This guy really didn't want to get to his feet if he thought Kurt was going to kick his but.

Then Kurt saw what the guy was wearing. White shirt with a red and dark blue tie and blazer to match with the intails DA for Dalton Academy on the front right hand side pocket and just to top it all of grey pants. He couldn't beleive it, this guy was from Dalton Acadmey probably coming to spy on Mckinley High.

"You know, you really make a bad spy. So go back to your old school, dude, you're not welcome here" Kurt snapped right now pissed off at the fact that someone else was trying this, first Jesse St. James and now this guy.

Kurt turned round the other way to head towards glee club even though he didn't have his sheet music, he could probably share with Mercedes anyway when the guy grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"You don't understand, my mum and dad pult me out of Dalton, I can't go back there. I got bullied for being" The new guy lowered his voice despite the fact that there was no-one currently in the hallway "for being gay."

The guy flinched and Kurt felt bad for him, this guy really had been through a heck of a lot then.

"I'm not going to hit you, why are you wearing the Dalton uniform then?, you should know that Mckinley has no precise dress code" Kurt answered back starting to get annoyed by the fact that he was really late for glee club practice now.

"I didn't know. I only just got transfered here. My name's Blaine, Blaine Anderson." The guy, Blaine held out his hand and shook it only being nice so he could probably get Blaine to his first class then get to Glee Club.

"My name's Kurt Hummel. What do you have first?" He asked hoping it wasn't too far away from where he needed to be.

"I was thinking about audtioning for the glee club, do you think I could do it?" Blaine asked him a look that a puppy would give a human to get given a treat on his face.

"Yeah but first change out of that uniform. You do a change with you? Don't you?" Blaine shook his head and Kurt sighed before sighing.

"That's ok, I'll find you something at glee audtions."

Blaine nodded and the two headed off towards glee where he knew Mr Schue would probably shout at him or something but then cause he was with Blaine, it might be different.

Kurt entered the room whilst Blaine walked in behind looking around at everyone sitting around, Finn and Quinn were being protective of each other whilst Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana were arguing about something else. Everyone else was looking at Kurt and Blaine, Puck with a murderous look in his eye at the fact that Blaine was in a rival unform none-the-less whilst Mike and Sam looked tottally confused and Mr Schuester was just looking between the two to see how they knew each other.

"Hey Kurt" Mr Schue said standing up and shaking Kurt's hand causing everyone else to now shut up, Kurt was here so glee could begin.

Then everyone took in Blaine standing there looking totally out of place in the Dalton Academy unfiorm.

Rachel of course was first to speak up.

"Oh no, we are not having a rival sit here and take in everything then run back to his posh school."

At the mention of the old school, Blaine flinched and grabbed onto Kurt's hand shaking as he tried to calm himself down.

"Blaine, Blaine." Kurt turned on Rachel, a thing that never had happened before in the history of glee club "Look what you did Rachel. He left his old school cause of bullying and now your reminding him of it. You know you really should learn to zip the yap of yours."

Kurt glared Rachel down as she sat before turning back to Blaine who had stopped shaking but still held onto Kurt looking like a small child that got lost in a large suppermarket.

"Mr Schue, Blaine was wondering if he could audtion for glee club" Kurt spoke up since Blaine didn't look like he was going to speak up at all. Not unless someone asked him a question, that is, maybe.

"Okay Blaine, what song would like to sign?" Mr Schuester asked him watching as Blaine's eyes scanned everyone before falling back onto Kurt and himself.

"Erm, Somwhere Only We Know" Blaine whispered but Kurt caught it and replied it back to Mr Schue.

Kurt went to sit down but Blaine pulled him back asking where he was going.

"I'm going to sit down Blaine. I have to. Solo auditions."

Blaine nodded and let go of Kurt's hand missing the warm touch already as Kurt seated himself next to Finn and Puck who were still staring at Blaine like he was the enemy or something.

Blaine coughed straightening himself out before look around at everyone.

"Hey I'm Blaine Anderson and this is my version of Somwhere Only We Know."

cliffhanger.

How will Blaine do, Big differnce here eh?

review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blaine coughed once again before setting his bag down beside him and asking the guy at the piano to start playing.

Blaine let in a deep breath before he belted out with the song.

"I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<p>

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<p>

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know

(Some - where)

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<p>

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know  
>Somewhere only we know."<p>

Blaine finished with a warm flush in his cheeks watching how everyone seemed to just be staring at him how he had just started singing like that and everything.

Finally, Mr Schuester clapped and everyone else joined in standing to applaud Blaine even more, even Kurt who thought that it was really amazing that someone as tall and scrawny as he was could sing as well as he did.

"Welcome to the glee club Blaine" Mr Schue said before allowing Blaine to sit down and he did, picking up his bag first off before sitting beside Kurt who smiled at him before facing the front again.

"Okay, guys. This week I want you to start thinking about original songs. Songs that mean something important to you, and I don't mean something about your headband or being an only child, Rachel" Mr Schue said making everyone except Blaine and Rachel laugh at Rachel's failed attempts at writing a song.

"Well I was thinking about something else, we could sing about at Regionals" Rachel stood jumping to the front of the class just like every other day.

"Oh great" Kurt mumbled and Blaine had to stop himself from laughing at how annoyed he looked about this Rachel girl, she must do this all the time, he mused to himself as Rachel started to speak.

"Well as many of you may know except Blaine as he has just joined us" Rachel smiled at him like she hadn't been annoyed at him only moments ago before continuing "Sue Sylvester has been treating us like dirt ever since glee club started back up and she really shouldn't be getting away with all this Religions stuff."

"So what do you suggest Rachel? That we sing a song directed at Sue showing how much we hate her or something?" Kurt asked and Rachel jumped up and down, obviously she hadn't been thinking that at all.

"No but that's why we love you, Kurt. You always come up with the best ideas" Mercedes rolled her eyes at these words before allowing Rachel to continue, it was obvious that Rachel wanted to do something completely different this time at Religions so they would win, maybe.

"I think we should sing this song I was writing the other night. It's called Loser Like Me. We have had to put up with a lot from Sue so this is our chance to say something to..."

Mercedes stood actually argeing with Rachel for once.

"something like Hell to the no..." She said pointing out what they should say to Sue.

"Exactly" Rachel squealed running over and hugging Mercedes before quickly running back to the front.

"So I'll run off the lyrics tonight and hand them out at tomorrow's meeting. And Blaine, welcome to McKinley High."

The bell went for the end of the meeting and Blaine stood swinging his bag onto his shoulder before walking up to wait on Kurt who was talking to Finn about something. Eventually Kurt came over and walked Blaine out towards his next class which turned out to be the same as his, Spanish.

"So, that Rachel character, a bit of a drama queen, wouldn't you say?" Blaine asked as Kurt searched his bag on the walk over managing not to walk into anyone at all. He would have probably walked into about a million different people already.

"Yeah, but that's Rachel, she wants to be a big star someday and thinks glee is the best way to go about it so she does it to make her look like the best out of us all" Kurt looked up digging his Spanish book out of his bag just as one of the jocks at the school Karofsky blocked their way being an idiot as usual."

"Would you mind moving, Karofsky? This hall isn't for idiots like yourself so why don't you make like a tree and leave" Kurt said not even caring about the fact that Karofsky was staring at Blaine and not himself this time.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, a spy from Dalton, walking right into enemy territory, No-one wants you here loser" Karofsky laughed at how Blaine seemed to wince here at the word Dalton.

"What's wrong, Dalton boy, is Dalton getting too much for you. Is that why Dalton boy wanted to leave Dalton."

Each mention of the name Dalton made Blaine wince more and more before Karofsky leaned forward to Blaine and said.

"Well McKinley doesn't have to put up with crap from Dalton."

This seemed to have done something for there was fire in Blaine's eyes for a second before he leapt forward punching Karofsky in the middle.

"Shut up about me old school. Leave me alone and fuck off" With each punch, Blaine's voice got higher and higher before finally he snapped sounding like a mad bull getting tortured by a man pretending to wave the flag at him.

Karofsky seemed to back off for a moment before he pushed Blaine back knocking him into lockers.

"Look, weirdo, I don't know who you think you are but no-one punches me and gets away it."

"Oh yeah, you think you're some big person just cause you're on the football but I couldn't give a damn, to me you're just a piece of shit that no-one wants to go near. Yeah I said it."

Karofsky pulled back his hand ready to swing it forwards again just as Finn, Puck and Sam rounded the corner seeing Kurt, Blaine and Karofsky standing there, Kurt trying to pull Karofsky off of Blaine but to no avail.

"David!" Finn's voice rang through the empty hallway and he looked up seeing the three guys.

"Oh if it isn't the glee losers coming to pick up the trash. Well Dalton boy, you might get back there then."

David let him go and right away Blaine jumped forward only to be held back by Puck who ran forward grabbing him around the waist.

"Blaine, leave it alone, it's not worth it"

Finally, Blaine calmed down long enough for Puck to let go of him as David walked away trying to hold in a snigger at how stupid Blaine was being apparently.

"Blaine, are you mad?" Finn snapped out right away whilst in his hand was a pile of clothes, that was probably what Kurt was talking to him about, getting him some sort of normal clothes.

"I didn't like the fact that he kept on reminding me about my old school, jeez Finn" Right away everyone could tell that Blaine had done the wrong thing for Finn went to move forward but Kurt pushed him back.

"Finn, no, dad will have a fit if he finds out you are fighting" Kurt tried to explain whilst Finn evened his breathing out before finally being able to look at Blaine without wanting to tear his head off.

"Okay, here you go" Finn passed him the clothes and Blaine smiled thanking him before asking Kurt where he could before heading off for the bathroom saying he would see Kurt in Spanish, he knew he wasn't far away from it.

Walking into the bathroom, Blaine took his time examining everything from head to toe.

The graffiti on the walls, the toilet roll left from people being just down-right childish.

Walking into one of the stalls, Blaine began to change tucking his Dalton uniform into his shoulder bag just for good measure and adjusting the items of clothing he was wearing, light blue jeans which didn't cling to him, thank god he said to himself, he didn't really like clingy stuff and a grey t-shirt with the name of an unknown band on it.

Just as Blaine was about to walk out, he heard two people walk in before hearing Sam and Puck begin to speak.

"...I trust Kurt if he wants to be friends with the new kid but he looks like he's trying very hard to hide something, whenever Karofsky said Dalton, it was like someone was lashing him with a whip" Sam said like the two had been having a conversation before they had entered and were just continuing.

"I'm not sure but Sam, it does make sense as to why he doesn't really talk much apart from when Karofsky made him made. You remember when he auditioned, he was like a little lost puppy and holding onto Kurt's hand like nobody's business. I know Kurt is gay and everything, he screams it but this Blaine guy seems to fit in just a little bit too well with Kurt's life no matter what Finn may say" Retorted Puck obviously trying to point out a very good point or apparently thought Blaine as he sat on the toilet seat thinking about what he had just heard.

Sam and Puck thought he was no good well for Kurt at least, oh god, Blaine put his hands on his head, this was starting out to be like his old school all over again.

They had said nobody was bullied in Dalton but what the hell did anyone know, Blaine tried to block out the next words but found himself listening in anyway.

"I know Blaine is new and everything but that still doesn't mean that he can just take Kurt and be the one he wants. Who knows what Kurt wants though, I mean he liked Finn, he liked you and now this Blaine seems to have something amazing about him." Puck's voice seemed to go up a bit when he said the word amazing, obviously stating how sarcastic he was being.

"Yeah but listen Puck, Kurt hasn't had someone like that in his life like we do, he even tried to pretend to be straight to his dad, remember he told us and now this whole thing is just going great, just leave it be"

Puck seemed to nod as Sam sighed glad that he would leave it alone.

"Thank you" Sam said before slapping Puck on the back and heading out of the bathroom leaving Puck and Blaine alone. Blaine still inside the stall too scared to move until Puck was gone for then it would look like he was listening in which was what he had been doing but he didn't need anyone else to know this.

Blaine sighed when after a few seconds, Puck left too and he unlocked the latch walking out to see his reflection in the mirror.

His cheeks were rosy red for listening into the conversation about him and Kurt but he also looked white as he couldn't believe that some people especially one's like Puck and Sam whom he had thought were nice enough were talking bad about him.

Giving one final sigh, Blaine turned from the mirror heading out of the bathroom and along to what he had hoped would be the best day at a new school.

Then again, maybe not.

review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Blaine walked into his spanish class, he saw that the teacher was none other than Mr Schuester so at least he knew a teacher here at school and wouldn't feel weird getting to know too many new teachers.

"Hey, Blaine. You can sit next to Rachel there" Mr Schuester nodded towards Rachel who was sitting away from everyone else, even Kurt who was seated beside Mercedes had managed to find space far away from Rachel but close enough to hear the teacher.

Blaine walked over slowly towards the table before placing his bag under his table and sitting down smiling at Rachel who silently acknowledge him before looking back at her notes.

"Okay everyone, next thing on the list." Woah, wait back up, Blaine thought to himself, how long had he been gone, upon looking at the clock he saw it was exactly half an hour, almost a full peroid.

Why didn't he just leave when he heard the door open, why did he have to listen to Sam and Puck talk about him.

Shaking his head, Blaine dug a notebook out of his bag moving his uniform out of the way to haul it out.

"You could have just put it in your locker, you know" Rachel's voice from beside him, made Blaine jump banging his leg against the table cussing into himself.

"Sorry for scaring you but it would make sense" Rachel shook her head at him before facing the front again and Blaine sighed, was this what Rachel was always like, if so, he would have to get used to it but the only problem about Rachel's point was that he didn't exactly have a locker so he couldn't put anything, anywhere without a locker.

Mr Schuester walked straight up to him and started speaking in spanish.

"Mi nombre es William Schuester, ¿y tú?" (My name is William Schuester, and you?)

Blaine, who had studied spanish for three years before getting pulled out of Dalton replied back fluntly.

"Estoy Blaine Anderson, me gusta mucho esta escuela mejor que Dalton Academia" (I'm Blaine Anderson, I really like this school better than Dalton Academy)

Blaine could see that Mr Schuester was surprised by his reply so kept on speaking to him.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estudiado español de?" (How long have you studied Spanish for?)

Blaine smiled at this happy to reply

"Tres años, yo era el mejor en mi clase" (Three years, I was the best in my class)

"Ah Dalton, eres de. Bueno Anderson Blaine. Bienvenido a McKinley y disfrutar de su día" (Ah you're from Dalton. Well Blaine Anderson. Welcome to McKinley and enjoy your day)

Blaine nodded at him ready to take down some notes just as Mr Schuester placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine, ¿vendrías a verme después de clase?, quiero hacerle algunas cosas sobre la escuela" (Blaine, would you come see me after class? I have some things to say about school here)

"Sí, señor Schue" (Yes, Mr Schue)

Blaine got back to his work ignoring the look that Rachel was giving him, she couldn't believe that this new guy knew spanish off by heart, she wondered what other lanuages he knew, French, Greman, Latin, any of these. He was amazing.

How on earth did he manage to do that, anyway, it was different seeing someone speaking back to Mr Schuester without having to pause or anything like that.

It was just too weird.

Soon enough the bell went and Blaine walked up to Mr Schuester's class giving a quick goodbye to Kurt before beginning to talk to Mr Schuester.

"Okay, Blaine. I can see that you are really good in this class but I need to know something, why did you move away from Dalton? What was so bad that you had to move away."

Blaine looked up at Mr Schue and shook his head.

"I can't tell anyone right now. The pain is still too hard."

Mr Schuester nodded allowing him to leave and Blaine did smacking his hand against one of the lockers, leaning against it as he slid down forgetting everyone else who was currently in the hall.

"All around me are familiar faces  
>Worn out places, worn out faces<br>Bright and early for the daily races  
>Going nowhere, going nowhere<p>

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
>No expression, no expression<br>Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
>No tomorrow, no tomorrow<p>

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
>The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
>When people run in circles its a very, very<br>Mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
>Happy birthday, happy birthday<br>And I feel the way that every child should  
>Sit and listen, sit and listen<p>

Went to school and I was very nervous  
>No one knew me, no one knew me<br>Hello teacher tell me, what's my lesson?  
>Look right through me, look right through me<p>

And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
>The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
>When people run in circles its a very, very<br>Mad world, mad world, enlarging your world  
>Mad world"<p>

Blaine stood up, taking his timetable out of his bag and seeing that he had another glee place just now.

Walking slowly, Blaine watched as many people walked past him looking at him like he was a loser until he finally arrived at the classroom for Glee club and walked in to see that Mr Schue was talking to the class but stopped when he saw Blaine walk in.

"Blaine, are you okay? I didn't see you when I left. Blaine."

But Blaine just ignored him dropping his bag onto the floor whilst the rest of glee watched, they had never seen anyone acting like this before.

"Blaine" Kurt moved forward but Finn grabbed onto him holding him back whilst Blaine continued to stand there until he took a step forward and went flying onto his front, his face smashing onto the floor as he uttered just a few words in German.

"Bitte helfen Sie mir" (Please help me).

_Dream Song_

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home<p>

Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<p>

Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<p>

Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<p>

Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<p>

Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<p>

Bring me to life

I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<p>

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<br>There must be something more  
>Bring me to life<p>

Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<p>

Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<p>

I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life."

Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"If it isn't little Blaine-o, get him." _No leave me alone, no put me down._

"You have disgraced us all. No wonder you can't save yourself. I want you out of here." _Dad, I'm still you're son. I always will be and always am._

"Andrew, no." _Mom, please, help, tell dad the truth._

"You should just go and jump off a cliff, no-one wants you here. You have no business here." _You may hate me but that's not going to stop me._

"You're failing everything, Blaine. What is happening, you used to be so good, what could have changed all that, What has been happening to you to make you like this." _I don't want to talk about it._

As Blaine, felt himself fall through his dreams, he could millions of flashbacks but they were all falling together until finally one of them fell into place.

His mom, his dad and himself sat in the kitchen all crowded around the table, Blaine was sitting just waiting for whatever his father would say to his statement.

"Why, why would you want to leave. We pay good enough money as it is for that school without you wanting to go do something else. Go somewhere. You have friends there, am I right in thinking. Friends who will knock this stupid nonsense out of you."

"Oh they knocked something out of me all right" Blaine muttered to himself bracing himself for one of his dad's lectures about muttering and minutes later, it came.

"What did you say, boy. I told you never to mutter at the table. It is rude and pointless and it will be a complete waste of your time for no-one will hear you if you want to sing for real."

"I said that they knocked something out of me all right" Blaine shouted jumping to his feet annoyed by the way his dad was behaving, normally it would be a telling off and then a simple okay, what are you wanting to do, however this time, it wasn't going to be as easy.

"And what did they knock out of you, an attitude because as far as I am aware, it is growing back to be a big pain and look my son has become it" His father's sarky tone drove him over the edge so Blaine just screamed it out.

"************************************************" *

"You are no son of mine, You have disgraced yourself, no wonder you can't save yourself. I want you out of here."

Inside, there were so many words he had wanted to say to defend himself here, however it didn't come out exactly as he had hoped it would.

"Fine, I'll get out. I'll move away and in two days or so when you start to miss me, I won't come back just cause you're crying and begging on your knees."

"Blaine, Blaine" His mother's voice cried after him but he wasn't listening, no-way was he going to listen. Not now, not ever.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine could hear someone shouting his name from far away as he was pulled out of his dream and brought back to the real world.

"Of course he's not alright, you idiot, he just fell and smashed his face. You'd be the same but perhaps more dramatic."

Now that was Finn's voice he was hearing, but where was he?, why was Finn here?, what was going on?

"Oh come on now, Finn, I would try and have a pillow ready to break my fall. I couldn't break my face. It is what up's my looks."

And that was Kurt, arguing with Finn. He could hear them but he couldn't open his eyes. Why not?

"Hey guys, there are two people trying to barge their way in here, claiming they are Blaine's parent's. I wouldn't know since he is so new here." Rachel's voice.

"Oh and just cause, I've been hanging around with him since I banged into him in the corridor earlier this morning, I should know everything there is to know about Blaine Criss Anderson." Kurt.

"How do you his full name then? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have told you that, just last and first." Rachel again.

"Er, Rachel. It's on the clipboard here. It says Blaine Criss Anderson. Date of Birth February 9th 1992. Parents, Andrew Flynn Anderson and Sharon Anderson. Wow that's a lot of words for a clipboard." Finn.

"You mean a lot for today, Blaine's been through a lot lately so keep your voice down." Kurt.

"Hey, is Blaine awake yet?" That's was Mr Schuester's voice adding to the mixture but he still couldn't find it within him to open his eyes. Why, wouldn't someone help him.

"No, not yet but he does seem to have calmed down a bit." Kurt._ Calmed down, what did he mean by that, calmed down from what?_

"Okay, let me know when he changes. His mom and dad are still being told they can't come through."

The sound of Mr Schuester's feet dying away made it obvious he had left wherever they were but right now, he was thinking, hospital, clipboard, not being allowed to enter. Sounded like it.

"Do you think that had something to do with him fainting like that. Something must have done it." Rachel again, God couldn't that girl shut up at all.

"I don't know Rachel. The only thing I know is that he is good at Spanish and German. But why did he utter in German if he knew no-one would understand him." Kurt's voice sounded both confused and worried.

"Let me see my son, god dammit." Oh great, here comes papa to spoil the fun.

Blaine laughed inside knowing that he couldn't do anything outside except hear everything that was going on.

"Did you see that? His chest moved. Kurt" Finn's voice must have caught Kurt off guard for there was a banging before there came a loud, ouch and then the sound of someone running out of the room, presumably Kurt.

"Andrew, calm down." obviously his mother had now caught up with his dad, great this was going to be just ship shape.

"I'm sorry, sir. What?, nurse. Movement has been spotted."

The next sound was one of people hurrying in, many by the sounds of it and people crowding round him, he could feel them hovering nearby. Then a horrible memory flashed into his brain.

People crowded around him, about to throw stuff at him, armed with many things.

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't help but watch as the people around Blaine's bed watched over for a few seconds before one of them moved forward to see if Blaine's eyes would open and it was then that it happened.<p>

Blaine started to scream but words were mixed with the screams.

"Get away from me. I didn't do anything. Wes, David Thad. Please help me. Please god no, no. Somebody help me. Kurt. Kurt. Finn. Rachel. Mr Schuester. Get off me."

As Blaine continued to shout at the top of his lungs, the other members of New Directions walked in shocked at seeing Blaine behaving this way, he had seemed so quiet and now here he was screaming at the top of his lungs for help.

"Finn, is he going to be all right? What's even happening to make him like this?" Puck's question earned a shrug of the shoulder's from Finn as he continued to watch Blaine thrash about screaming out at the top of his lungs. Demanding help from someone at all.

"Blaine, we are going to help you. Just hang on" The nurse moved forward a bit, nearly being punched in the face before she finally managed to grasp both of Blaine's hands in one of her own which only caused him to react more.

"No, No, let me go. Put me down. Please. I'll do anything."

The nurse slowly reached up with her other hand and lifted open Blaine's eye-lid.

The eye inside was darting back and forth, showing that he was having a nightmare inside a nightmare.

"We need to wake him up right now. He's hyperventilating. If he doesn't, he may kill himself in his sleep."

Finn stopped as these words entered his mind, Blaine, the guy who he had only met the once might die if they didn't wake him up right away.

It was time.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Blaine felt his body going lighter as he was dragged away from the nightmare world and finally into the open.<p>

Slowly and lazily, he opened his eyes to see Finn and Kurt in-front of him surrounded by New Directions and Mr Schuester and behind them were a nurse along with his mother and father.

Oh shit.

Review.

* was keeping it a secret until a bit later on as to why Blaine moved from Dalton to McKinley. As in what really happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Blaine, are you okay? You really gave us all a fright back there" Finn spoke up placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder to alert him that he was there but what it really did was make Blaine jump about fifty feet in the air despite the fact that he should have known that so many people were around him. Especially during the whole hyper-ventilation scene. But then again, Blaine hadn't seemed to have known much during that time.

"What, yeah I'm fine. Just ship shape. What even happened?, I mean, I remembered hearing you and Kurt talking then Rachel and Mr Schuester. I remember laughing at something that my dad said and Kurt going to get a doctor then a while after that nothing at all. What happened?" Blaine looked quite worried as he asked these words before Finn told him everything that had happened and he could see Blaine finally becoming calmer and more alert, actually understanding it more now.

"Look, Blaine. Your mom and dad want to see you but Mr Schue told them that they would have to wait, is that okay?" Finn asked wondering what kind of an answer he would get.

"Bring them in" Blaine shook his head not really knowing whether he really wanted to do this or not "I have something that I want to say to them anyway."

Finn walked away over towards his parents whilst Kurt stepped forward, a smile on his face as he saw that everything was looking okay or so he thought.

"It will be good to talk to your parents after what's happened today. I bet you're looking forward to it, aren't you?"

Right away, Blaine shook his head knowing that he could tell Kurt the truth about this, he had told him the truth about it all before so what was the difference here, oh yeah, he had told Kurt that he was gay and that was why he had had to leave before but he hadn't told him exactly everything that had happened in his life.

"I don't actually even want to talk to them, I've not seen them for exactly six months. And I know that you're thinking that I said that my mum and dad pulled me out of Dalton but I left myself, my parents kicked me out of the house for admitting some things that I can't talk about right now, not until I sort some things out with them first, okay?" Kurt nodded at these words but Blaine could tell that he knew that something was missing from Blaine's monologue.

Finn came back with Blaine's mom and dad, causing Blaine to take a deep breath as he realized that he would really have to do this, he would have to tell his mother and father what he wanted.

"Oh, honey. I was so worried when I got a call saying you had collapsed in school but when I called Wes he said that he had never heard of Blaine Anderson. Honey why is that?" Blaine's mom begged to know not even hugging her own son.

"That would be because I don't attend Dalton Academy any more and the Warblers hate my guts. Do you know what they said to me, mom, do you. They told me if I ever steppe foot in the school again, they would kill me."

Blaine knew that Finn and Kurt were staring at him without even looking round but when he did, he saw that he was indeed right, even if it had been someone else who had just blasted that out, he had a feeling that he would look at them to see what they were talking about.

"Don't be ridiculous, if anyone tried to touch a hair on my son's head. I would..."

"You'd what dad?, you'd what? Cause I'd love to hear it, would you shout at them or better yet, just push me into the ring of fire, you seem to be always good at that."

After a long pause, Blaine's father finally spoke up.

"I will not have such cheek from my son's mouth. You had better apologize to both me and your mother son or else."

Kurt thought that Blaine was going to quietly apologize but Blaine had another trick up his sleeve it seemed.

"I stopped being your and mom's son the day you told me that I was not a son to you. So would you please leave me alone now. I'll continue to live the way that I am."

Blaine's dad stopped obviously not giving up without a fight about what was going to happen to his son.

"What with your gran and grandpa. But no school. Look at you, you look like a tramp. You hear me. A tramp."

"And what exactly is wrong with that, you treated me like shit so why shouldn't I fight back by looking like a fucking homo. You wouldn't even care if I jumped off a bridge into water and didn't drown, you'd just pass it off as oh he's so special and everything but I've had enough, no more. You aren't my parents any-more."

Blaine's dad grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt pulling him up but right away, Mr Schue dragged him away shouting and screaming to get them out of the room.

"You will not speak to me that way, my son needs to learn manners, he is a joke, a little joke. He will never survive on his own, not with just a gran and grandpa, what about his education, You did the wrong thing boy. You had no idea what would happen when you left Dalton but things will never been the same again."

"Well I think it's time, I tell you something father. I now attend McKinley High permanently" Blaine snapped back as Mr Schuester along with a nurse and a doctor attempted to push Mr Anderson out of the room. "And I still live with gran and grandpa. I don't care that it's an hour away. I have my car. The car gran bought me for my 19 not very long ago."

With a final glare, Mr Anderson was out the room and Blaine's mother left too muttering about stupid boys and silly doctors before the hospital room was quiet once again.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Mr Schue walked up placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess it was just the fact that they actually showed up here when I haven't seen them since I left Dalton. It was just too much to handle, I guess."

Finn nodded slightly getting what Blaine was talking, only slightly though, then he got a weird idea in his mind. A idea which might turn out to be the worst one he had made all day but he was going to do this."

"Well if staying with your gran and grandpa is a long trip. You can come and live with me, Kurt, my mom and Kurt's dad. If you would like to, that is, you don't have to."

"What, seriously?" Blaine asked shock on his face at such a proposition causing Finn to smile slightly, he had never really seen Blaine this happy in all the 5 hours he had known him, not since he had been singing Somewhere Only We Know.

"Yeah, really."

"When can I move in?"

"I'm staring out into the night,  
>Trying to hide the pain.<br>I'm going to the place where love  
>And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.<br>And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

Well I'm going home,  
>Back to the place where I belong,<br>And where your love has always been enough for me.  
>I'm not running from.<br>No, I think you got me all wrong.  
>I don't regret this life I chose for me.<br>But these places and these faces are getting old,  
>So I'm going home.<br>Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
>The closer I get to you.<br>I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
>But your love remains true.<br>And I don't know why.  
>You always seem to give me another try.<p>

So I'm going home,  
>Back to the place where I belong,<br>And where your love has always been enough for me.  
>I'm not running from.<br>No, I think you got me all wrong.  
>I don't regret this life I chose for me.<br>But these places and these faces are getting old,

Be careful what you wish for,  
>'Cause you just might get it all.<br>You just might get it all,  
>And then some you don't want.<br>Be careful what you wish for,  
>'Cause you just might get it all.<br>You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
>Back to the place where I belong,<br>And where your love has always been enough for me.  
>I'm not running from.<br>No, I think you got me all wrong.  
>I don't regret this life I chose for me.<br>But these places and these faces are getting old.  
>I said these places and these faces are getting old,<br>So I'm going home.  
>I'm going home."<p>

cliffhanger.

review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Finn, are you being serious, you really asked this boy if he wanted to stay with us without asking me first" Burt screamed at Finn as Kurt sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting to call Blaine with the answer to the question that had been asked before they left, he could remember every look.

_"When can I move in?" Blaine had asked before Finn had said he would have to ask first, Burt, his step-dad would probably be slightly iffy about it but once he got through to him, he would have Kurt call the other boy._

_Blaine's face which had been very happy had dulled down slightly at this but Kurt being Kurt said it would be all okay, things were going to be fine which had caused the other to smile again believing this._

"I'm sorry Burt but Blaine's mom and dad hate him, he stays with his gran and grandpa but it's a hour drive to get to school and back even with his car, it would be a whole lot easier. I really just want Blaine to be happy, he fainted in glee club today."

Okay, Kurt thought to himself, his dad didn't need to know that, not even from his new step-brother, he still couldn't believe it, the Finn that he had had a crush on for most of last year was now suddenly his brother but he didn't feel the same about Finn anymore, he didn't even have a crush on anyone, no-one had taken his breath away, maybe Blaine but that was because he had knocked the both of them to the floor today and on the same day, fainted and smacked his face against the cold stone floor of McKinley High School's glee club room, which he had been in once before, he still wasn't sure what it was exactly that made Blaine faint, what he was glad about though was the fact that everything seemed to be fine now but still his dad didn't really need to know that.

"What, Finn. He fainted. Right go phone him, he's staying with us, I need to go out, get blankets, pillows, duvets. The whole lot" Burt said standing up just as Finn pushed him back down again.

"No need, Burt, me and Kurt have got it all covered" Which in truth, Kurt thought as Finn walked up to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs, was not true, they had no idea where Blaine was going to sleep.

"Kurt, how long have you been there for?" Finn asked sitting down beside, his older - in age but not height- brother watching as the other dug his phone out to call Blaine.

"Long enough to hear you tell dad about Blaine fainting today in glee club. I hope you do realize that my father will run after Blaine now making sure he is okay every minute of the day, if he sneezes, he will have a tissue handy, if he winces, he will sit him in a chair, he's an overprotective person when people aren't well. Just you wait Finn Hudson, it will be your day soon."

Kurt laughed as Finn looked confused before finally getting what Kurt was talking about just as Kurt pressed call for Blaine's number and listened to it ring for a couple of time's before the phone was picked up but it wasn't Blaine.

"Hello, Blaine Anderson's phone, Haylie Detroit speaking" Was the first words spoken to Kurt as he realized that Blaine had someone over.

"Em, is Blaine there at all" Kurt stuttered out mentally whacking himself for it in the end.

"Sorry, he's in the bathroom but I could give him a message, wait here he comes" Kurt could hear the girl, Haylie place the phone at her neck but could still hear the conversation that Blaine was having with her.

"Who's on the phone?"

"I don't know, some guy is asking for you, at least I think, it's a guy, he sounded weird."

Kurt's face flushed at these words, he couldn't believe that this girl was making fun of his voice, no-one and he repeated it, no-one made fun of his voice.

"Kurt" Finn pulled on his arm to alert Kurt to the fact that he was still there "What's going on?"

"This girl answered Blaine's phone" Kurt answered back "Then made fun of my voice."

Finn chuckled before grabbing Kurt's phone and putting it onto speaker so he could hear what all this was about too.

"You mean, Kurt, Kurt Hummel. Yeah, I know. Oh for the love of god, not this again. Stop it. Stop acting like you're someone else. God dammit."

Finn chuckled again but inside this time, he didn't need Blaine knowing that he was listening in to this conversation.

"Finn" Kurt whispered trying to snatch his phone back but Finn was having none of it

"Finn, give me my phone" Kurt once again tried to reach the phone but Finn was holding onto it, reaching it out of Kurt's reach until finally he heard Blaine start speaking.

"Kurt, you there?"

"Yeah Blaine" Kurt shouted towards the phone as Finn pulled it back again silently smirking at how funny it was to annoy Kurt "Finn took my phone hostage so that's why I have to shout."

"Ah that would explain that, how's it going with trying to get the phone back?" Blaine replied with a laugh as Kurt made to dive for his phone again but that only resulted in Finn moving the phone higher making Kurt have to jump up to be heard.

"Not very well, Finn thinks that my phone is a play toy" Kurt shouted back as Finn pulled the phone down out of Kurt's reach.

"Finn, please, give it back. Finn!" Kurt shouted as he heard Blaine laugh at how childish the two were being.

"Finn Allan Hudson-Hummel, if you don't give me back my phone soon, I'm going to tell dad about the fact that you hid Rachel in the closet the time that she was over without dad's permission."

Finn glared at him before dropping the phone into Kurt's hand knowing that Kurt was being truthful about this now.

"Thank you" Kurt said before switching his phone off of speaker and holding it up to his ear to talk to Blaine in private.

"So..." Kurt started hearing Blaine muttering something on the other end of the phone before there was a sound of a door being closed "My dad said that it's fine if you stay with us, well actually, Finn told him about you fainting in glee club today and he all but insisted upon pulling you over here by your ear and dragging you into the spare room."

Kurt heard Blaine laugh silently liking the sound whilst he gently nudged the carpet with his toe wondering if Blaine had re-thought the offer at all, if he'd rather stay with his gran and grandpa than come live at Crazy Hudson-Hummel house as Kurt sometimes liked to call it.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for this" Blaine said back into the phone as he shuffled through his closet picking out the clothes that he would take with him to his new house, well rather his temporary house, he didn't really think that staying with Kurt and Finn's family would turn permanent at all, it was just something that wasn't likely to happen when it was someone like Blaine but he needed to get out of his gran and grandpa's house, he needed something different.<p>

"It's no problem at all" Kurt replied and Blaine could hear something that sounded like Kurt standing up to move or something like that.

"No seriously Kurt, I want to say thank you, no-one's been this nice to me since before I left Dalton and with the mum and dad that I have, it's not exactly the best of times in the Anderson life" Blaine chuckled to himself, hearing Kurt laugh silently too at this before he became serious once more.

"Blaine, can I ask you a question? A sort of personal question?" Blaine froze hardly daring to breathe, he'd already told Kurt that he was gay and that he had stupid parents, what else could he have to know.

"Erm, sure" Blaine finally replied closing over his fully packed bag as he heard Kurt take in a few breaths before finally questioning him.

"howdoyousleep?" Kurt asked all in one sentence but Blaine managed to work it out quite easily, Kurt was asking him how he slept?

"Well, I normally sleep head on a pillow with my feet facing the bottom and normally conked out quite well" Blaine replied with a chuckle setting his bag on the floor as he went about grabbing things to put in his other bag, photos from the good times at Dalton, photos of his gran and grandpa and a few of his annoying younger sister Haylie.

"Blaine, you're not funny, my dad wants to know how you sleep so he can decide whether or not to turn the heating on at night, Finn usually sleeps in a really stupid thin t-shirt and shorts so my dad puts on the heating for me and Finn's room so he wants to know for you" Kurt said in return and Blaine could tell that if Finn were there that second that the taller boy would be currently glaring at Kurt.

"Oh right, well I'm not picky, I hardly feel the cold so just tell your dad that I'm good either way and I'll come by tomorrow after school with you and Finn to put my stuff in the room."

Kurt replied that that was fine before the two hung up and Blaine finished packing, pulling off the t-shirt that Finn had given him and wincing when the material rubbed against one of the newer bruises that littered his chest.

Sighing, Blaine pulled on his Dalton Hoodie which lay over his desk chair before he sat on his bed pulling the nearest book to him before realizing that it was a yearbook, his Dalton yearbook to be precise, Blaine silently opened the front cover and his eyes looked downcast as he once again took in the message that one of his fellow warblers had left for him.

_Good luck B, Warble on and have a great summer - The One and Only Wessie._

Oh god, Blaine thought turning the page again before his eyes turned to the small photo of him, hair gelled back and smile on his face then he slowly struggled to look at the little memo next to his picture.

_Little Blainey, ha, if only people could see you for what you truly are, Wessie and Davie wouldn't look twice at you, you're a faggot and don't deserve friends, you tosspot - The Best Damn Thing In The World._

Blaine closed over the yearbook, placing it in his bag with the rest of the stuff he was taking to Kurt and Finn's house before he curled up, ready to let sleep overtake him but nothing seemed to be coming, he was too scared to fall asleep and dream about bad things happening, he couldn't risk another sleepless night, but he also couldn't risk fainting in glee again so with a single last thought, Blaine slowly drifted into unconsciousness, trying not to think about the coming days.

* * *

><p>When Kurt awoke the next day, the first thing that he was aware of was the fact that there was snoring coming from near him and the second thing was that it was currently half past seven, a whole half hour to get ready and get dressed, wait what?<p>

Kurt scrambled to his feet, almost kicking Finn - who was lying on the floor beside the couch - in the shin. Kurt rubbed his eyes trying to remember how he had gotten here, oh yeah, he had been talking to Blaine and then when Blaine had hung up, he and Finn decided, or rather Finn himself decided that they were going to watch Scream 3, Kurt was okay with some stupid horror movies but not when each time someone was killed, he kept on thinking that it was either his dad, Carole, his step-mum, Finn or even Blaine, whom he had only met just yesterday. Finally Kurt turned away from the scene in-front of him, heading down to his room to see that his bed was still made, he hadn't slept in it at all so it looked nice whilst Finn's side despite the fact that it hadn't been touched since going down to get the movie last night, currently looked like a hurricane had swept through and then dumped everything on Finn's bed and desk of drawers.

Kurt shook his head at the mess, not wanting to be late but also not wanting to leave Finn's room in such shambles so instead, he jumped in for a quick shower, before drying and fixing his hair before doing his morning care routine and whilst he waited on that drying in, he picked out his outfit for the day, wrapped a bathrobe around himself and then began to fix Finn's side up a bit, leaving things like empty plates and cups, Finn was a big boy and could do these things himself but other things like CDs, DVDs and Finn's collection of worn but not needing dumped t-shirts were things that Finn avoided like the plaque, oh please, it wouldn't hurt to pick up something one time would it Finn?, Kurt spoke to himself inside his head rearranging Finn's CDs into alphabetical order by the last name of the artist, starting with Bon Jovi and ending with Papa Roach, Finn wasn't big on all the different music but Kurt was almost ready to destroy his eardrums if he had to hear a repeat of Papa Roach screaming out 'Dead Cell' Or 'Last Resort' again, it was almost like sitting him in-front of all four Scream films followed by all four Final Destination's and lastly two whole hours of any Lord Of The Rings when he would much rather sing along to something like Mulan or watch the Sound Of Music for the fiftieth time during which time, Finn would probably be hitting himself over the head with a pillow and demanding to know why he had agreed on letting Kurt pick the movie whilst Kurt would just laugh, shush Finn and return to the movie content on watching and singing along to his favourite characters.

Once Kurt was finally ready and Finn's room looked presentable, sort of at least, Kurt trudged back up the stairs, not surprised that Finn was still lying sleeping but the thing that did surprise him was that Finn was dressed for a new day and had his bag on, oh god Finn must have been sleepwalking when he was in the shower again or something or Finn could have been like that since last night, Kurt hadn't really paid much attention to it seeing as it didn't really concern him but now it did as he was supposed to be driving both himself and Finn to school today since Finn had crashed his car into a telephone box after seeing a mail-man cross the road and run when he saw who was driving, word must have gotten round about Finn almost killing a mail-man when he first took lessons with his mum and life would never be different so every mail-man would be scared of Finn apart from when he was off the road.

"Finn" Kurt screeched awaking Finn, who determinedly said that he had only been resting his eyes but Kurt knew better than that especially where Finn was concerned, Finn had been about to go for sleep number two and miss school but Kurt wasn't playing that game so instead he stalked over, told Finn that they were leaving and then turned, heading into the kitchen to grab a apple for his breakfast before heading back out to the living room to see that Finn was now sitting in his navigator pretending that he was driving in the passengers side, Kurt shaking his head as he walked up to the drivers side and got in, starting up the car whilst watching Finn try to imitate him, he done this every day and it was starting to drive him insane, in-fact it had went past starting to, it was completely driving him over the edge so much that he wishing to god that someone would either A) hit Finn over the head with a mallet for each car journey he took with Kurt until they got to their destination or at least B) Hurry the hell up and fix Finn's car.

* * *

><p>When Kurt pulled up into the McKinley High parking lot, fifteen minutes later, the first thing that he noticed was Mercedes standing outside her own car, obviously waiting for Kurt, Finn just hopped out of the navigator, slamming the door behind him and walking away muttering something about the seat being too far forward, Kurt sighed shaking his head slightly as he pulled the keys out of the engine, before dipping them into his pocket and picking up his bag and apple core before approaching Mercedes who took the apple core and stuffed into the nearest bin that they could find as they stepped into the school and Kurt wondered if Blaine would be in today, he had mentioned that he would be coming by after school but did that mean that he was coming into school as well or did it mean that he was just going to come over after school had been let out.<p>

"Kurt?" Mercedes waved a hand in-front of his face as Kurt realized that he had zoned out again thinking about Blaine, when Mercedes was talking about something to do with shoes or a boy, Kurt wasn't sure but he was still trying to wrap his head around everything else.

"What? Oh sorry Cedes', I wasn't paying attention there, what did you say?" Kurt finally asked hopping that he hadn't upset his best-friend, though that was a pretty hard thing to do, especially with Mercedes.

"I asked you how it went with your dad and Finn yesterday, I know Finn encouraged Blaine to stay with you guys but what did your dad have to say about it all?" Mercedes asked as they stopped at Kurt's locker, Kurt spinning the lock for his combination and opening it to retrieve the correct books for his first few classes whilst answering Mercedes.

"Really well, actually, well after Finn blurted out to my dad about Blaine fainting in glee yesterday and then of course my dad started to get up to buy sheets and everything else but Finn stopped him, so Blaine's coming over after school with his stuff to officially move into the Hudson-Hummel house."

Mercedes nodded before Kurt closed over his locker and they started to walk towards home-room with Miss Sylvester, Mercedes wondering something before she finally questioned it.

"Is Blaine coming in today? I mean yesterday he fell and he just about scared every glee club member and today he's moving into a new house, is that wise?" Mercedes asked watching as Kurt nodded in understanding, fishing his phone out and texting Blaine.

_hey, just wanted to know if u r entering the great halls of McKinley High today?_

Kurt put his phone away again but he hadn't gone far when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

Fishing it out again, he noticed that the text was from Blaine so he opened it and began to read it to Mercedes.

_hey back at you, sorry won't b in till later, just woke up and gran's making me eat full meals before I leave so I'll try and see u in Spanish, if not Lo siento, Kurt (I'm sorry, Kurt)._

"Well that was the craziest text I've ever heard, his gran's making him eat? Do you think he has like an eating disorder or something?" Mercedes asked as Kurt put his phone away again, feeling slightly upset that Blaine wasn't going to be in till late on today though why, he wasn't sure till he realized that Mercedes had asked him a question.

"I don't think so, I think it must have something to do with his old school, when Karofsky mentioned it yesterday, it was like someone was kicking Blaine over and over again till he snapped and punched Karofsky but I don't know why he needs to eat so much just to come to school" Kurt replied coming to a stop when he noticed that the choir room door was lying open and inside was Mr Schuester working on some new dance move but stopped when he saw Kurt and Mercedes watching him.

"Hey guys, Rachel gave me the song that we're hopping to do at Regionals, we just need some moves for it, Kurt do you know if Blaine's coming in today at all?" Mr Schuester asked before Kurt answered back more or less exactly what Blaine had said in his text leaving out the whole eating thing.

"Okay then" Mr Schuester gave them a wave before he turned back to his moves and Kurt and Mercedes continued to walk to home-room discussing two things, Mr Schue's weird dance moves and Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt let out a sigh from where he was alone in Spanish and bored out of his mind, firstly Blaine was still not in and Mr Schuester was pushing them to learn some new things, what was he going to do, make them sing one of their songs in Spanish or something crazy like that.<p>

"I love that idea Kurt" Mr Schuester said and Kurt realized that he had spoken allowed when everyone else turned to look at him just as the door to the Spanish classroom opened and Blaine walked in, today dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans that looked really good on him, well sort of good but Kurt wasn't thinking anything like at all, he was really but he was trying to hide it as Blaine approached Mr Schuester's desk.

"Lamento llegar tarde Schuester señor, mi abuela no me dejaba salir hasta que yo había terminado mi placa y me dieron un plano de la forma en" (Sorry I'm late Mr Schuester, my grandmother wouldn't let me leave till I had finished my plate and I got a flat tyre on the way in).

Blaine spoke to Mr Schuester in Spanish even though he hadn't been asked but Kurt could tell that Blaine was just being nice to him to make up for the fact that he had fainted yesterday.

"todo está bien Blaine, ¿por qué no sentarse al lado de Kurt hoy, Mercedes y Raquelestán practicando un dueto para el club de júbilo por el momento, sólo para que usted pueda ponerse al día" (All is fine Blaine, why don't you sit next to Kurt today, Mercedes and Rachel are practising a duet just now for glee club at the moment, just so you may catch up).

Blaine nodded heading over to the seat beside Kurt who had to stop himself from breathing in Blaine's scent, it was a sort of cinnamon smell with a hint of some really expensive cologne that Kurt couldn't put a name to at a all, but it was very much Blaine, Kurt was just glad that today Blaine had decided to leave the Dalton uniform at home and was wearing nice McKinley clothes that suited him well.

"Kurt?" Mr Schuester's voice sounded from the front of the class and Kurt whirled round to face the front, realizing that he had been zoned out for the past five or ten minutes and Mr Schue had just asked him a question, he'd just been too busy looking at other things, not Blaine, not Blaine.

Blaine and Mr Schue raised their eyebrows at him whilst the rest of the class snickered, Kurt had just said not Blaine out loud twice, hadn't he, oh god he was such an idiot.

"Je m'excuse, M. Schue, je pensais juste combien de Blaine pas été interrogé encore" (I'm sorry Mr Schue, I was just thinking how Blaine's not been questioned yet).

Kurt face-palmed himself as he spoke in French, when they were supposed to be in Spanish, what the hell was wrong with him today?

"Lo siento mucho señor Schuester, ¿qué hacer?" (I'm so sorry Mr Schuester, what did you ask?)

"Never mind Kurt, just sit quiet and I'll get back to you at the end of the class" Mr Schuester said before beginning to question the rest of the class and Blaine turned to look at him.

"You okay Kurt?" Blaine asked, concerned whilst Kurt only nodded, he didn't want to look like such an idiot in-front of Blaine who had quite a day yesterday and needed someone sane to let him live at the Hudson-Hummel house so that he wouldn't go completely insane or that.

Blaine looked like he didn't believe him for a second but just then Blaine was called on to answer some questions so Kurt was left off the hook for now, until later on when Blaine would probably bring it up again and ask him what the heck had been going on to make Kurt mistake French with Spanish. However that never happened.

* * *

><p>cliffhanger, what is going to happen next?, stayed tuned to find out and review please.<p>

Next update will be **This Is Impossible, Isn't It?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Later on that afternoon, after classes had finished, Kurt walked out to the school parking lot with Mercedes and Blaine to see that unlike this morning when Kurt had pulled in, there was now a car sitting next to Kurt's own and only when Kurt squinted his eyes to look at it, did he realize that it was a silver 2011 Volkswagen Touareg which would have cost the person who had bought it around $60,722, a really expensive price for a car that Kurt knew from working in the garage with his dad year's previous.

"Kurt, you okay?" Mercedes asked of him that second as he seemed to be glued to the spot and Blaine now turned to him as well, wondering what he was looking at, till Blaine's eyes moved to see what had caught Kurt's eye and he too saw the car.

"You like it?" Blaine asked as he pulled his car keys out and clicked the button on the key twice to open the door, Kurt hearing the doors click open as the lights flashed once leaving Kurt standing there looking quite a fool as Blaine walked towards his car still smiling until he shook his head inside but nodded it outside seeing that Blaine's smile increased as he did so whilst Mercedes sighed slightly from where she was standing before waving to Kurt who waved back and walked towards his own car next to Blaine's and opening his car door, ready to wait for Finn as he had told Blaine this before and Blaine had been fine with waiting seeing as they were all going to the same house and it was now as both Kurt and Blaine got into their respective cars that Kurt found himself actually looking at Blaine, better than what he had done before.

And on first or second or how many sights that Kurt had had of Blaine, he had to admit that the new transfer student was actually kind of cute, even with his hair exactly the same as when he had first seen him, slicked back with gel and Kurt could see now how Blaine's t-shirt showed off the muscles of his arms that seemed to grow as Blaine leaned forward in his seat to put his head on the steering wheel whilst Kurt tried to turn his eyes away from Blaine, but he found he couldn't, well that was until the door slammed beside him as Finn entered and he nearly jumped as he realized that he hadn't even seen Finn leave the school.

"You okay dude?" Finn asked as Kurt quickly averted his eyes away from Blaine who was looking in his direction, indicating with his hand that he could go first and Kurt done so, trying to put his keys into the engine three or four times until he finally got it and the engine came to life whilst he turned back to Finn who was still looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Kurt answered before Finn's words finally entered his brain and he glared at his step-brother, "And call me dude again, I'll make you watch The Sound Of Music more than once this time."

Finn seemed to take the threat quite literally here as he became quiet, doing the whole zipping his mouth closed act as Kurt shook his head, moving his car out of the lot and hearing Blaine's car move from behind him as he stuck the radio on hearing one of his favorite songs come on and he turned up the volume singing along to Defying Gravity as he drove his car back home seeing out of the corner of his eye that Finn was trying very hard to refrain himself from either changing the radio station or switching it off whilst Kurt paid attention to the road and kept on checking behind him, still seeing Blaine's car behind him but what caught his attention this time was that Blaine seemed to be speaking to someone within his car which meant that Blaine must also have the Bluetooth Hands-free Device installed in his car as well.

A few minutes later, Kurt pulled into his drive and watched as Blaine parked his car at the curb outside his house, still talking but now he had his phone in his hand as he reached up with the other hand to switch off the device he had been talking into.

Kurt got out of his car now, Finn having jumped out as soon as they were home to go to their room and probably play Video Games whilst Kurt -after locking his car and seeing that Blaine was just getting out of his and was still talking - debated whether or not to wait for him, but that second something that Blaine said made up his mind for him.

"What the hell are you on about, he was the reason behind why I had to leave, Wes he fucking threatened to kill me and you just expect me to stay and take that crap, no I won't" Blaine was swearing now and whilst Kurt had never liked the idea of someone swearing, on Blaine, it was kind of hot, but he wasn't supposed to think like that, bad Kurt, he thought to himself as he mentally hit himself on the head, watching to and listening to see what else Blaine would see just as his words hit him, somebody had threatened to kill Blaine, who, when, where, why?

"Oh really Wes, why didn't you grow a pair when Thad was being a pure dick before and you and David and everyone else thought that he was helping me. You couldn't help me then and you won't now so goodbye Wes" And with that, Blaine hung up the phone, sticking it into his pocket and locking his car before walking up the driveway to Kurt who was standing waiting on him and Blaine hoped that he hadn't heard any of that conversation.

"We going in then?" Blaine asked, just as his phone rang again and he groaned, Kurt nodding as he walked inside and Blaine looked at his caller id. to see that it was David who was calling him so he hit the ignore button putting his phone away again and pulling his bag closer to him as he followed Kurt into the house, jaw nearly dropping as he saw how nice it was inside and he saw how there were pictures everywhere, but also there was a guy with a baseball hat on and dressed in a flannel shirt with jeans sitting in an armchair near the front door and watching what Blaine could see was a black and white movie that he knew as Young Frankenstein that he had watched during his time at Dalton with Wes and David when they had decided to have a comedy movie night.

That second Blaine's phone started to ring again and he pulled it out, seeing David's number scrawled along the top and he hit the ignore button again as Kurt showed him up to where he would be staying in the guest room and whilst Blaine walked right in and placed his bag on the neatly made bed, Kurt stayed standing in the door frame until Blaine turned round to look at him.

"You can come in you know" Blaine said with a chuckle as he started to unpack and Kurt nodded, walking up to Blaine whilst he stowed his pajamas away under the pillow of his new bed to see Kurt standing there.

"Can I help?" Kurt asked, Blaine nodding as he handed Kurt a bunch of stuff for him to put on the shelf, it was mostly pictures but before Blaine could unpack his yearbook, his phone started ringing again and he pulled it out to see David's number scrolled across the top so he hit ignore again before taking his yearbook out and putting his empty bag underneath the bed just as Kurt said something that made him jump.

"Who are the guys in this photo" Blaine turned round to look at the photo and noticed that the one that Kurt held within his hand was of him and his Warbler friends last year, just before things had started going wrong for Blaine.

"Ah, that's my friends from Dalton, Wesley Montgomery" Blaine pointed to the only Asian guy in the picture who was standing near the front next to Blaine and had Blaine in a headlock whilst Blaine could see that both he and Wes were laughing along with the rest of the guys.

"David Thompson" Blaine pointed to a black skinned guy this time, who stood on Blaine's other side, eyes towards the camera but his hands pointing towards Blaine with a large smile on his face.

"Jeffery Sterling" A guy with blonde bleached hair and brown eyes that always looked very warm, "Nicholas Duval" A guy who had more muscle than the rest and had dark brown hair and brown eyes "Thad Harwood" Here Blaine pointed to the very last guy in the line and Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine seemed to almost strain to say the name of a shortish guy with brown hair and blue-like eyes who was facing the front, laughing at something just as the two guys jumped when they heard Blaine's phone ring again.

Blaine groaned as he went over to look and see who was trying to phone him and had to resist the urge to pull his hair out as he noticed that it was David again and he hit the ignore button once more hoping that David was going to get the message that he didn't want to talk to him cause if he did then David would most likely get him to talk to Wes and he was not in the best mood with Wes right now.

"You guys seem close" Kurt spoke up from behind Blaine here and he turned to see Kurt pointing at the picture of David, Wes and himself outside the front of Dalton Academy, arms around each other's shoulders, all smiling in much the same way.

"We are, or rather we were" Blaine answered, turning away when his phone started to ring again but this time, he also noticed that he had a message from David as well.

_blaine, answer your bloody phone, thad done something to wes._

And with that, Blaine who didn't want Kurt to hear any of this till he was sure he could tell him without sounding like a small child, went outside to answer his phone, wondering what Thad had done this time.

* * *

><p>Once Blaine was outside, Kurt turned away from the photos, wondering slightly what Blaine meant when he had said that he and his two friends used to be close, was that what Blaine was arguing about with that guy, Wes, on his phone or was it...<p>

Kurt stopped here as his eyes fell upon a rather thin black what looked like a yearbook and he was right as he approached it, seeing the words Dalton Academy 2010 Yearbook in red scrawly lettering and when he opened it to the very first page, he saw a message from one of Blaine's friends and he smiled, seeing how nice they were being to him, why had Blaine left and soon his eyes fell upon the next page where he spotted some of the guys from the photograph that Blaine had before his eyes fell on the other message.

_Little Blainey, ha, if only people could see you for what you truly are, Wessie and Davie wouldn't look twice at you, you're a faggot and don't deserve friends, you tosspot - The Best Damn Thing In The World._

Kurt had to stop himself from gasping here at the message beside the photo of Blaine where he had his hair slicked back and Dalton uniform on before he continued to flick through the yearbook seeing a whole load of nice messages for Blaine until he came upon a picture for the fencing group.

In this picture was Blaine at the front with one of the fencing swords, Kurt wasn't sure what to call them and next to his picture was another message.

_Oh Blainers, if only those things actually worked, I would rid the world of you if I could - The Honored Amazing Dude_

Kurt stopped where he was as he read this message a few more times whilst his brain worked on overdrive, T H A D, wait, didn't that spell out of someone, like Thad and wasn't that also the name of the guy who had threatened to kill Blaine, yes Kurt was pretty sure it was he thought to himself as he flicked to the back of the yearbook looking down the list of students for someone with with the name Thad and finally found it, Thad Harwood.

Not wasting anymore time, Kurt shut the yearbook again, placing it back where it had been sitting and dug his own phone out, not hearing Blaine's footsteps as he logged onto Facebook and searched _Thad Harwood_.

Not too long after, the search results popped up and Kurt instantly found who he was looking for as he recognized the guy from the picture and clicked on the page bringing up to see that Thad's page was on public and he had last updated twenty minutes ago with a very weird comment.

_Thad Harwood - Dalton is so going to the dogs :D - 20 mins ago - 1 like._

Kurt clicked on the 1 like and saw that someone by the name of Pete Dougherty had liked Thad's post whilst Kurt sat debating what to do for a couple of minutes before he searched in another name he remembered and brought up Nicholas Duval's Facebook page and instantly clicked to add him as a friend.

Not half a minute had passed when Kurt got a reply back saying that Nick had accepted his friend request and he got a message the next minute after that.

_Nick Duval - hi, who's this? - 20 seconds ago._

_Kurt Hummel - my name's kurt hummel, i go to school with you're friend blaine - 5 seconds ago._

_Nick Duval - hi kurt, how is blaine doing? i've not spoke to him in ages - 1 second ago._

_Kurt Hummel - he's ok, his mum and dad came by cause he fainted in school and things didn't go over well - 1 second ago._

_Nick Duval - wouldn't have thought any differently, blaine and his parents hate each other, always have, always will - 1 second ago._

_Kurt Hummel - why? - 1 second ago._

_Nick Duval - i'm not the one who should be telling you these things - 4 minutes ago._

Just as Kurt was about to reply back again to Nick's message, Nick came up as offline so Kurt logged off of Facebook and put his phone away just as Blaine came back into the room, chalk white looking.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked right away, jumping up from where he had seated himself on Blaine's bed and ran to grab his new maybe friend by the wrist to sit him down.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked again when he received no answer from Blaine who was staring straight ahead, almost as if he couldn't see anything that was happening, almost as if he were in his own world.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned once more, shaking Blaine slightly to see what would happen but Blaine just sat there, being moved back and forth, leaving Kurt wondering what was going on.

"Wes" Blaine finally got out, whispering at that and Kurt had to strain his ears over the shout of laughter his dad just let out to hear him.

"Wesley" Blaine whispered again as he put his hands to his head almost blocking everything else out.

"Blaine, what happened to Wes?" Kurt asked, strength coming somewhere from within him as he waited for Blaine's answer, wondering what had happened, did it have something to do with Thad, was this Thad responsible for something else.

"Thad, he, he, he hit" Blaine whispered again, almost stuttering as he said this aloud, almost as if he didn't want it to be true, as if he couldn't stand it to be true.

"Blaine, what happened?" Kurt asked, holding Blaine's arm now so he couldn't move away but also so he would be okay when Blaine told him what happened.

"Hit Wes, car" Blaine was blubbering now, but Kurt knew well enough what was going on.

"Did Thad hit Wes with a car?" Kurt asked, waiting on Blaine's answer and he only had to wait a few seconds before Blaine nodded, tears appearing in his eyes as he did so whilst Kurt instantly pulled his car keys out of his pocket, asking Blaine one final question.

"Where is he?" Kurt asked, bending close to hear Blaine's answer and hadn't long to wait as Blaine replied back with the name.

"Saint Anns Hospital." And with that, Kurt was jumping up, pulling Blaine with him as they hurried out of the house and into Kurt's car, heading towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>David held his head in his hands as he sat back down after finally getting through to Blaine after a whole bunch of failed attempts which he was pretty sure were Blaine not wanting to talk to him after the conversation that he had with Wes which David couldn't help but overhear as he sat beside Wes in the Dalton Academy hall, both of them waiting on Wes's brother, Jasper coming to get them and after Wes had hung up with Blaine, he had went outside to get some air, David following just as a black mini flew by, hitting Wes head on and flying past whilst David pulled his phone out, quickly phoning 911 as he held onto Wes's hand feeling a pulse that was very weak but was still there as he told the emergency services where he was and what happened and not too long after he heard the sound of sirens approaching and knew that Wes was going to be okay.<p>

Now though however, after talking to Blaine and telling him where Wes was, he kind of hoped that Blaine would actually show up as when David had told him, there had been silence before he heard Blaine say he would be there soon before the phone hung up, leaving David with only the dial tone which did nothing to soothe him as he held onto his phone, refusing to cry right now for he knew if Wes were here, he would be telling him to be strong, but if Wes were here then he wouldn't even be in a hospital in the first place and he wouldn't be freaking out about all this either.

A few minutes later, David's head snapped up as he heard a single pair of footsteps and thinking it was Blaine, he stood to hug his friend but only upon seeing Nick walking in, still dressed in his Dalton uniform, he jumped at the chance for a hug and began to cry on Nick's shoulder whilst Nick rubbed his back, soothing him for the first time since Wes had been hit and Nick sat with him as the two waited for any news on Wes coming but for a whole hour, there was nothing just as Nick turned to him.

"It was Thad, wasn't it" It wasn't a question, David knew that, it was a simple fact but David still nodded, hearing Nick's gasp of horror as he was revealed to be right just as he heard two sets of footsteps and looked up to see Blaine walk into the hospital with someone that David didn't know but he didn't care about that as he flung himself into Blaine's arms, sobbing again whilst the unknown guy sat down next to Nick and Blaine shushed him too.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, when Thad hit Wes and didn't even stop, I knew that I was wrong about him, he's an ass, he, he" But David couldn't continue here as he sobbed more, hearing Blaine's comforting word's telling him it would be okay and he let out a chocked cough as he realized how much he had missed Blaine telling him that things were going to be okay.

When Blaine told him it would be okay after he found out he was gay, when he told him it would be okay after he kissed Wes and liked it for a dare, when he told him it would be okay after Wes kicked him out of his dorm room for trying to kiss him again, when he told him it would be okay after David's dad told him to get out of the house as he didn't want a gay son, when he told him it would be okay after Wes started dating a girl that was mean to David, when he told him it would be okay after Wes turned him down, when he told him it would be okay when Blaine left, when he told him it would be okay when he phoned Blaine today.

"I love him Blaine" David whispered to his best friend in the whole world hearing a slight gasp from Blaine before he was holding David closer in the hug and whispering that things were going to be fine, that Wes was going to live, would be fine, would love him back someday.

David pulled back from Blaine's hug a little after and turned his head to look at the unknown guy who was sitting in the chair, looking slightly small as he twiddled his thumbs, almost not knowing what to do until Blaine walked over to him and whispered something to which the guy nodded and got up, walking with Blaine to the vending machines and David walked over to the chairs, flopping down, as he knew he would have to continue to wait for news about Wes whilst he worked out how Blaine knew this guy.

"His names Kurt Hummel" Nick said from beside him, that second, making David jump as he forgot he was there "He added me on Facebook, he goes to McKinley High with Blaine, that's where Blaine went after he left Dalton."

David looked up in shock now as he looked at both Blaine and this new kid, Kurt Hummel, Nick had said his name was, to see that Blaine was telling him something and Kurt was laughing as Blaine did seem with his voice, David smiling as he saw that look on Kurt's face, it was the same look he wore when he saw Wes, a look of love. This guy, Kurt loved Blaine and Blaine, like always was oblivious to it all just like he was when Thad had had a small crush on him, but David really hoped that Blaine would see how Kurt felt this time around so that Kurt wouldn't turn into Thad, but that would take a lot to change someone into Thad.

Not too long after, Kurt and Blaine came back over to sit down, both holding cups of coffee and Blaine took a small sip of his wincing slightly when the coffee slid down his throat.

"You okay?" David asked, turning to Blaine as he saw the wince but Blaine just nodded stating that the coffee was horrible just as doctor approached the four.

"Mr. Montgomery is awake now if you want to see him, but only one at a time" The doctor told them, David going first as he decided what he was going to do and how to make Wes see just exactly how he felt.

* * *

><p>Once David had left, Nick turned round to Kurt and Blaine, seeing that Blaine had discarded his coffee in favor of flicking through what looked a very boring magazine as Kurt sat picking at his coffee sleeve, taking sips at times whilst watching Blaine and Nick couldn't help but think that Kurt really had fallen from the former lead singer of the Warblers and he really hoped that Blaine would get that soon enough.<p>

"Blaine" Kurt spoke that second and Nick nearly dropped at how highish his voice was, he knew that some guys voices didn't break for a while, but this was different.

"What do you think my dad will say when we get back, I mean, I left without telling him" Kurt seemed to be almost in shreds here and Blaine looked up, seeing this before hugging Kurt.

"He'll be fine, I'll tell him what happened and it will all be okay, trust me Kurt" Blaine seemed to show his mega-watt smile here as Kurt laughed slightly, smiling back as he leaned into Blaine.

"Where did the shy, insecure boy from yesterday go?" Kurt asked that second and Nick couldn't help but butt into the conversation here.

"Blaine shy? Are you kidding? He used to jump on things back at Dalton during Warbler rehearsal's, I'm Nick Duval btw" Nick spoke, seeing how Kurt's eyes turned to him this minute as he finally took him in and why he was here.

"Kurt Hummel" Kurt replied though Nick was sure that Kurt remembered him from Facebook seeing as how Kurt had added him and all, though he wasn't completely sure.

"Guys" A voice called that second and Nick bit his lip angrily as he heard Thad's voice out of the blue all of a sudden whilst he watched to see Blaine's reaction only to see that Blaine was looking determined, almost as if he was ready to take on Thad.

"I should be saying the same to you" Nick snapped as he stood from his seat, loving how Thad seemed to pale and back away from him when he said this, before his usual mask was back in place, the one that seemed to state that he had no idea what Nick was talking about here, but Nick knew that that wasn't true, not at all. And he was going to make Thad admit to it.

"What the hell did I do wrong?" Thad asked that minute, trying to play the innocent act and Nick glared at him, he so wasn't falling for that, not this time, not again.

"What didn't you do?" Nick snapped back, as he looked behind him to see that Blaine looked like he was trying very hard not to punch Thad in the face whilst Kurt was looking kind of confused at all that was taking place.

"Oh, I'm not too sure, why don't you remind me, Duval?" Thad seemed to be toying with him here and now, but Nick wasn't going to take the bait, not here and not now.

"You're the reason behind why Wes is even here in the first place" Nick supplied, glare still set on Thad who seemed to be backing down a bit more now but he was still very much looking like he was trying to pretend that he knew nothing.

"Oh little old me?" Thad feigned ignorance here and Nick had grit his teeth together, as he tried his best not to punch Thad in the face, Thad had been so nice before now, what had happened to him, what had made him turn into this, well pretty much dick.

"Yes, you" Blaine seemed to have gotten over the whole sitting back and taking whatever Thad said as he now stood to face Thad and tell him just exactly what he thought of him.

"Oh, aren't you just a bad-ass Blainers?" Thad snapped here, chuckling to himself as he tried to imagine Blaine as bad-ass whilst Blaine looked at Nick who nodded back as they started to sing Bad by Michael Jackson in Spanish lowly since they were in a hospital.

"Soy malo-  
>Come On<br>(Bad-muy, muy malo)  
>Sabes que soy malo, soy malo-<br>You Know It  
>(Bad-muy, muy malo)<br>Sabes que soy malo, soy malo-  
>Come On, You Know<br>(Bad-muy, muy malo)  
>Woo! Woo! Woo!<br>(Y el mundo entero se ha  
>Para contestar en este momento<br>Sólo para decirles una vez  
>Una vez más. . .)<br>Sabes que soy malo, soy malo-  
>You Know It<br>(Bad-muy, muy malo)  
>Sabes que soy malo, sabes, Woo!<br>(Bad-muy, muy malo)  
>Sabes que soy malo, soy malo<br>You Know It, You Know  
>(Bad-muy, muy malo)<br>Y el mundo entero tiene que  
>Respuesta ahora mismo<br>(Y el mundo entero tiene que  
>Respuesta ahora mismo)<br>Sólo para decirte una vez más. . .  
>(Sólo para decirles una vez más ...)<br>¿Quién es malo? Para decirte una vez más. . .)  
>¿Quién es malo?"<p>

The two finished together at the same time and Thad only scoffed as he looked at the two of them, trying to see whether or not they were for real.

After a few seconds though, Thad started to laugh to himself again, Nick narrowing his eyes as Thad's laugh increased both in volume and in size before he was pushed forward onto his stomach and Nick looked where Thad had been standing to see two figures in the distance, one that had blonde hair and the other who had really short brown hair and he was looking kind of worried whilst Nick was glad to see them.

Jeff Sterling and Trent Nixon had arrived and things were starting to look up, Nick thought to himself as he turned to look at Blaine who was also smiling, glad to see someone he knew, but he didn't know Trent however which kind of complicated things a bit but things were definitely looking up. Now they just had to make sure that Wes was going to be alright.

But he would be, wouldn't he, Nick thought to himself as he walked forward to embrace Jeff and Trent, all the while wondering why things had gotten so complicated and when they would get better.

* * *

><p>Wonder what's going to happen next, review and stay tuned to find out.<p>

Next to be updated will be **You're A, A What?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

David took in a very deep breath as he stood outside of Wes's hospital room, not too sure what to say, and also not too sure what to do once he actually went in inside. He wasn't good at things like this, Blaine was better, but since the doctor said that they could only go in one at a time, David had to do this alone.

Slowly and timidly, David finally reached out with his left hand and opened the door, pushing it open slowly as he stepped into the room, to see that Wes was sat up in the bed, watching what appeared to be Judge Judy which David had to stop himself from chuckling at as he knew what Wes was like with things involving Judges and other law abiding shows

"Hey" David spoke softly so that Wes didn't jump and when he just turned round and switched off the Television set, he could tell that Wes hadn't been scared after all.

"Hey, so what happened to Thad after he hit me" Wes asked, concerned and slightly angry at how he had failed to notice the kind of guy that Thad was, he had passed it off especially when Thad had been bullying Blaine, but he just couldn't believe that all the Warblers had failed to notice this.

"I don't know, he just kept on driving after he hit you and no-one's seen him since, but Blaine came" David said, smiling back when Wes started to smile at the fact that Blaine had came up to the hospital to see how he was.

"I can't believe he actually came, after what he said to me about Thad, he was right you know, when Thad was bullying him, we did nothing and now look, he probably hates us" Wes finally replied, looking downcast, but Wes's head snapped up when David started to speak.

"No, I don't think Blaine hates us, he may have been angry, but there is no way he hates us, and the thing with Thad isn't our fault, everyone was being so secretive about everything that no-one would have known what Thad was doing even if he ended up doing these things in-front of us, Thad is just really good that way, he's sneaky" David said, trying to make Wes see that he was not in the wrong here, as he was starting to look even more upset until David just took in a deep breath and moved closer to Wes's bedside.

"Wes I know what you're thinking and it needs to stop, what happened to Blaine was not you're fault okay, no matter what anyone says, it's not your fault and it will never will be, okay?" David asked, as he finally stopped right beside Wes's bedside and looked down at Wes, who was staring right back up at him.

"I know what you're saying David, but after Blaine said how we done nothing and we were going to continue doing nothing, I just believed he was right and we were such asses for what we done" Wes replied, now looking anywhere but at David until the older - by two months - guy grabbed onto his hand, and Wes snapped his head back round to see what David was going to say now.

"Wesley Alexander Montgomery, Blaine was hurt when he said those things to you, he didn't mean them, we both know what's Blaine is like" David said with a smile, hoping to get a similar reaction out of Wes, and when he did, his smile grew wider.

"Thanks David, you're right, I'm just so stupid for thinking that Blaine would be okay with everything Thad was doing and mphhh."

David, who had gotten tired of hearing Wes constantly beat himself down, leaned forward and kissed the slightly younger male, who instantly pushed David away, a look of shock evident on his face.

"What the freaking hell David?, I told you never to do that again, I have a girlfriend and I love her, you mean nothing to me" Wes snapped, David instantly having to hold back a gasp at how serious he sounded.

"What, not even in friendship?" David asked, slightly scared for the reaction he would mostly likely receive and mostly scared that it would be an affirmative and that Wes didn't want to be his friend anymore.

"Not if you are going to continue acting like this every time you see me, like some sort of dejected puppy because I just won't stand for that David, we're friends and nothing more" Wes's tone seemed to state that this was the end of the conversation, so the two left it, both feeling the awkward tension in the air as they tried to think what to talk about next.

"Blaine brought a guy to the Hospital who goes to his new school" David finally tried, waiting to see what kind of reaction he would get from Wes, but he was surprised when Wes didn't seem concerned about this at all.

"What, so now you're just throwing all this gay crap in my face to make me feel bad that I didn't reciprocate to your cry of love for me, well as I have said before you can get out if that is the way you feel" Wes snapped, glaring at David, who realized that this probably wasn't the best conversation to be having with his best friend, especially not since said best friend was still angry about the fact that David had kissed him.

"I don't feel that way at all Wes and you know it, I was only trying to start up a conversation since you can't bear to talk to me, come on Wes, why can't things just go back to the way they were?" David asked, almost sounding pleading-like, but it seemed that Wes was beyond caring.

"After you kissed me the first time, things were never the same and they won't ever be again David, so why don't you get over yourself and stop acting like such a selfish bitch just because I don't love you back."

David was startled here, as he had never, ever heard Wes swear, or even ever call him a bitch for that matter so to hear it now really hurt a lot.

"Wes I..." David started, trying to think of something to say, but he was cut off before he could even begin to think of something.

"Get Out."

"Wes..."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Wes yelled, David scampering back, away from his former friend, who was looking very upset with him now, so David done as he was told, quickly opening the door and walking back out into the hall, trying his hardest not to let the tears fall from when Wes had shouted at him, that was so not something he was used to, sure Wes shouted sometimes at him, but never in such a tone as that one, it just proved David's point to himself that Wes was taking all this to heart, and he, David could do nothing about it now, seeing as how the two were no longer best friends or even friends at all.

* * *

><p>"Why are you two's here?" Nick asked, right away after he had pulled away from hugging both Trent and Jeff, who started to look sheepish when Nick asked his question.<p>

"Well Jeff heard the sound of a car pulling away after you left you're room, and we kind of followed you" Trent admitted, looking at the floor as he done so, so he didn't have to see Nick's face when he probably shouted at them.

"Okay, that makes sense, did the two of you happen to see Thad come in to the Hospital car park?" Nick questioned the two who instantly shook their heads.

"No, but we did see him entering the Hospital, we followed him in here and that's where we found you, Blaine and someone else who we don't know" Jeff said, indicating Nick Blaine and Kurt as he spoke and fixing Kurt with a kind of confused glance whilst Nick answered back who he was whilst looking back to see what the two were now doing, and he was surprised to see that Kurt was looking slightly scared as he viewed something on his phone and Blaine was trying his best to comfort him.

Nick sighed, about to walk back over towards Blaine and Kurt just as David stomped past them, looking clearly very upset about something as he went out the doors of the Hospital and out towards the car park whilst Nick looked at Jeff and Trent, who instantly nodded and went after David, Nick walking over to Kurt and Blaine and sitting down next to them.

"Are you okay?" Nick questioned Kurt, instantly getting a quick nod from the other boy and he shot Blaine a confused look to which Blaine just shook his head, telling Nick not to talk about it, that Kurt didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as a few hours later, they were leaving the Hospital, Wes had told the nursers that he didn't want any visitors after something that had happened between him and David, however Jeff and that Trent guy, had been unable to find David who had seemed to vanish straight away after leaving the Hospital and Blaine could only hope that one of his best friends was okay, Wes hadn't done something bad to him again, had he Blaine thought as he and Kurt walked back to Kurt's car, Kurt now beginning to calm down about the text that his step-brother Finn had sent him asking Kurt where he was and after Kurt had replied, he had instantly got a text back from Finn's number that Kurt could tell was from his dad saying that Kurt was to come home right now, and Kurt was scared as he looked at the phone whilst Blaine tried his best to soothe him, but to little avail.<p>

"What's my dad going to say Blaine?" Kurt now asked, as they sat in Kurt's car, the younger teen playing with his car keys for a full five minutes before finally putting them into the ignition and nearly jumping when the engine started up.

"I don't know for sure Kurt, but it probably won't be that bad, stop getting so worked up about it" Blaine assured him with a small smile as Kurt began the drive back to his house, nearly getting lost a few times as he tried to delay the arrival, but all too soon, the two boys were pulling up to the house where Kurt's dad, Burt Hummel was standing on the front step, looking almost angry as his son's car pulled into the driveway and Kurt turned off the engine slowly as he could before getting out to talk to his dad and Blaine followed, wondering how he make Burt Hummel see that it wasn't Kurt's fault.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt his whole body shake as he approached the front door where his dad stood, waiting for him, looking very annoyed that Kurt had left and never said where he was going.<p>

"Inside" Was the only thing his dad had to say as both he and Blaine walked into the house, Kurt noticing that Blaine actually looked a lot more calm than him, but Kurt could only look at Blaine for a few seconds before he was in the house and sitting down on the couch, Blaine next to him as Burt sat in the armchair, facing the two of them.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, what do you think you were doing running off like that and not telling me where you were going, I'm really disappointed in you."

Kurt hung his head when he heard this, his dad had never said he was disappointed in him, ever.

"Mr Hummel, I'm sorry it's my fault" Blaine said, speaking with a real truthfulness that had Kurt whip his head round - feeling like he had just been in a car crash as his muscles contracted together - to look at Blaine who was now looking at his dad, trying to tell him that this was true.

"When I found out about my friend, Kurt asked me where he was and I told him, but I should have stopped Kurt from taking me there, don't punish Kurt sir, it's my fault that he's in trouble in the first place" Blaine admitted, sounding very sorry despite the fact that he really hadn't done anything wrong.

"Blaine son, don't worry, none of you are in trouble, I just wanted to know why you's didn't tell me you had left when you did. And Kurt I'm really sorry about what I said before, I didn't mean it" Kurt's dad spoke up, Kurt now looking away from Blaine to his dad to see that he was being truthful and Kurt stood up quickly engulfing his dad in a hug as his dad done the same thing, smiling at his son who smiled back, glad that things were okay between them now.

"Thanks dad" Kurt smiled as he said this, and he was rewarded with a large pat that left him kind of unsure of what to do until he pulled away from his dad, still smiling as he went to go back over to Blaine, but his dad spoke before he could.

"Kurt, could you go upstairs for a few minutes?, I'd like to speak to Blaine alone for a few minutes if you don't mind."

Kurt kept his eyes on his dad, as he slowly agreed to do as he was told, but still keeping two eyes on him as he slowly began to assessed the stairs backwards, being sure that both his dad and Blaine wouldn't be able to see him and he stopped, foot on the top stair that always creaked when he went upstairs so he avoided it, jumping onto the top hallway landing and kneeling down to see if he could hear what was going on just as he felt someone grab him from behind, trying very hard not to scream as he turned to see who had grabbed him. It was Finn, of course, Kurt thought to himself as he put a finger to his lips, Finn instantly nodding as he crouched down beside Kurt, also listening in to hear what was going on.

"Now Blaine, I know that you're old home environment might have not been the best for you, but you need to know that you are welcome here and always will be, but Blaine, what really happened today that made you have to go to the Hospital, what happened to your friend?" Kurt's dad asked, as Kurt quietly moved closer, trying not to let either his jeans get stained or ripped as he tried putting his ear against the bottom of the banister, still not hearing Blaine's immediate reply.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry, do you need anything?" His dad asked this time, and Kurt had to stop himself from groaning and slapping a hand against his head, why must his dad always be like this, especially with things that didn't actually really concern him.

"No Mr Hummel, I think I'm just going to go to bed, I know it's a weekend tomorrow, but I just really could do with the sleep" Blaine admitted and his dad must have nodded for the next second Kurt and Finn could hear Blaine's footsteps ascending the stairs, and both boys jumped up from their positions banging their heads together just as Blaine reached the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Kurt, Finn" Blaine started, before growing suspicious as he seemed to get the feeling that something was going on "What are you's two up to?"

"Nothing" Kurt answered back really quickly, too quickly a little bit as he saw that Blaine still looked unsure until Finn answered back.

"We weren't listening into your conversation if that's what you're thinking."

"Finn" Kurt screeched to his step-brother, who really sometimes wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed as he resisted to either face-palm or hit Finn, though hitting Finn seemed far more a good reaction right now, especially after the fact that Finn had almost given away what they were up to.

"Okay then" Blaine said, putting emphasis on the words, looking a bit freaked out at how the two guys were acting, "I'm going to bed, so I'll see you in the morning."

And without waiting for a reply from either boy, Blaine had walked by the two of them, and into the guest room, quickly shutting the door behind him, as Finn turned to Kurt.

"Want to watch a movie before bed again?" Finn seemed to look hopeful as he asked this, so Kurt instantly agreed before holding up one finger to stop Finn from instantly running downstairs.

"But I'm choosing the movie" Kurt replied in a tone that meant that Finn better agree with this or else.

Thank god he agreed.

* * *

><p>well, wasn't that a different chapter, wondering why Blaine went to bed so quickly stay tuned and review to find out.<p>

thanks so much to the eight people who have reviewed so far, you know who you are. Hugs for you all.

Next to be updated will be **You're A, A What?**


End file.
